labelthegardenfandomcom-20200215-history
Hikari Crescendo
Hikari Crescendo '(光クレッシェンド) was Shine Fine Movement's first major label single. It was released on December 13, 2017 in two editions: Type A and Type B. Hikari Crescendo was the December and January ending theme song for TBS ''Arita Generation. Tracklist Type A # Hikari Crescendo # Arisu no Shippo (アリスのしっぽ; Arithmetic Tail) # You # Hikari Crescendo (Instrumental) # Arisu no Shippo (Instrumental) # You (Instrumental) Type B # Hikari Crescendo # Arisu no Shippo # Sugar Bullet (シュガーブレット) # Hikari Crescendo (Instrumental) # Arisu no Shippo (Instrumental) # Sugar Bullet (Instrumental) Featured Members * Tachibana Nao (debut) * Tachibana Riko (debut * Asahina Ruu (debut) * Tachibana Saki (debut) * Habuka Mei (debut) Single Information '''Hikari Crescendo * Lyrics: Sean Sheller * Composition & Arrangement: Nakamura Yoshinori * Drums: Abe Hiroki * Choreographer: B.M.H Arisu no Shippo * Lyrics: Sean Sheller * Composition & Arrangement: Kushita Mine * Choreographer: B.M.H You * Lyrics: Sean Sheller * Composition & Arrangement: Murayama Shiberiusu Tatsuhiko * Drums: Abe Hiroki * Choreographer: B.M.H Sugar Bullet * Lyrics: Sean Sheller * Composition & Arrangement: Murayama Shiberiusu Tatsuhiko * Choreographer: B.M.H Concert Performances Hikari Crescendo *Seven Seeds Vol.19 *Seven Seeds Vol.21 in Omotesandou GROUND 〜Kamiya Izumi Farewell Party〜 *Label The Garden "Harvest Vol.2" ～Koibana 1st Anniversary～ *Columbia Idol Ikusei Variety ～Label The Garden☆Story～ *Seven Seeds Vol.28 *LTG Showcase Live ～Shine Fine Movement～ *AKIBA Scout Live Gekijiou *SHINY SMILEAF in GROUND *Label The Garden "Harvest Vol.3" ～Evergreen 1st Anniversary～ *LTG Blooming Days *LTG Blooming Session ～May～ *LTG Blooming Session 〜June〜 *Shine Fine Movement 1st One Man Live 〜Watashi wa Luminous〜 *Shine Fine Movement 3rd One Man Live ~Reflective~ *Seven Seeds Vol.59 *Seven Seeds Vol.62 *Seven Seeds Vol.71 *Shine Fine Movement 4th One Man Live ~Final Movement~ Arisu no Shippo *LTG Blooming Session 〜Autumn Song〜 *Label The Garden "Harvest Vol.2" ～Koibana 1st Anniversary～ *Columbia Idol Ikusei Variety ～Label The Garden☆Story～ *Seven Seeds Vol.28 *LTG Showcase Live ～Shine Fine Movement～ *SHINY SMILEAF in GROUND *Label The Garden "Harvest Vol.3" ～Evergreen 1st Anniversary～ *LTG Blooming Days *LTG Blooming Session ～May～ *LTG Blooming Session 〜June〜 *Shine Fine Movement 1st One Man Live 〜Watashi wa Luminous〜 *Shine Fine Movement 3rd One Man Live ~Reflective~ *Seven Seeds ~SFM Nengashiki SP~ *Seven Seeds Vol.66 ~Hinamatsuri SP~ *Shine Fine Movement 4th One Man Live ~Final Movement~ *~Charm Charm Musensai 2019♪~ You * Columbia Idol Ikusei Variety ～Label The Garden☆Story～ * Seven Seeds Vol.28 * LTG Showcase Live ～Shine Fine Movement～ * AKIBA Scout Live Gekijiou * SHINY SMILEAF in GROUND * Label The Garden "Harvest Vol.3" ～Evergreen 1st Anniversary～ * LTG Blooming Days * LTG Blooming Session ～May～ * LTG Blooming Session 〜June〜 * Shine Fine Movement 1st One Man Live 〜Watashi wa Luminous〜 * LTG Blooming Session in November Steps * Shine Fine Movement 3rd One Man Live ~Reflective~ * Seven Seeds ~SFM Nengashiki SP~ * Seven Seeds Vol.59 * Seven Seeds Vol.62 * Seven Seeds Vol.66 ~Hinamatsuri SP~ * LTG Blooming Session in March * Seven Seeds Vol.71 * Shine Fine Movement 4th One Man Live ~Final Movement~ * ~Charm Charm Musensai 2019♪~ Sugar Bullet *LTG Blooming Session 〜Autumn Song〜 *Label The Garden "Harvest Vol.2" ～Koibana 1st Anniversary～ *Seven Seeds Vol.28 *LTG Showcase Live ～Shine Fine Movement～ *AKIBA Scout Live Gekijiou *SHINY SMILEAF in GROUND *LTG Blooming Days *LTG Blooming Session ～May～ *Shine Fine Movement 1st One Man Live 〜Watashi wa Luminous〜 *LTG Blooming Session in November Steps *Shine Fine Movement 3rd One Man Live ~Reflective~ *Seven Seeds Vol.71 *Shine Fine Movement ~Prelude to Final Movement~ Chart Positions Oricon Chart Positions ;Daily and Weekly Rankings '''Total Reported Sales: '''5,560* Other Chart Positions External Links *Discography Page ** Nippon Columbia: Type A and Type B Category:2017 Singles Category:Shine Fine Movement Singles Category:5 Members-Lineup Category:Debut Single